Spectrobes Revival of the Krawl
by The Fallen Author 19
Summary: Twenty years after the events of Spectrobes Origins, Rallen is the new commander of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, Jeena is now head of the scientific research division, and a new Spectrobes master has arrived. But with the return of the Krawl, will the new master step up to face the challenge, or die in the process. Slight AU, I do not own Spectrobes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its Mega-Gamer 18 here, with a new story. I'm still in a bad mood from the mass update I did, but it should be gone tomorrow (going to King's Island after finishing finals). Anyways, I noticed that not many stories have been recently made/updated for Spectrobes that are-in my opinion-interesting. I think the best one was angleswings217's Spectrobes: Legends. It has a decent plot, and was totally awesome. Unfortunately, the story has not been updated since 2012 (btw, aw217, if you're reading this, please continue). So I decided to make my own (I haven't played Origins, so there will only be Spectrobes from the first two games, and Corona, Flash, and Aurora are only properties. Origins did happen). Many people say that Spectrobes is a ripoff of Pokemon, but they are very different. In Pokemon, you catch and train them by battling other Pokemon, with Spectrobes you dig them up, revive them, train them in battle/incubator, and feed them minerals. Anyways, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spectrobes: Revival of the Krawl**

**Summary: Twenty years after the events of Spectrobes Origins, Rallen is the new commander of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, Jeena is now head of the scientific research division, and a new Spectrobes master has arrived. But with the return of the Krawl, will the new master step up to face the challenge, or die in the process. Slight AU, I do not own Spectrobes.**

* * *

Chapter 1; Report

_Commander's report; Rallen_

_Log Date: 07232144aB_

_It has been twenty years since the events that took place on Wyterra in the Kaio system. Krux is assumed to be defeated for good, and peace has once again been restored. Approximately one month after the Krawl's defeat, we left the Kaio system and returned to Nanairo. The portals to the other systems still remain, allowing us to colonize and rebuild some of the lost worlds, and even engage in trade with the Kaio system. After we returned, former Commander Grant welcomed both me and Jeena back (Grant was 76, Rallen was 17, and Jeena was 17). _

_About a year later, many things had happened. Commander Grant had died, and left a Will, stating that I was to be the new commander of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. He said he thought I was ready now, and I accepted. I gave Jeena a job as head of a new scientific research division, along with Professors Wright and Kate. I offered Webster, the museum curator a job as well, but he said he was retiring. Not only that, but Aldous died as well. The last man from the Giorna system, and one of the greatest Spectrobe Masters, gone. A memorial service was held, and he also had a Will, which stated that all of his research data be given to Jeena and his broken Prizmod be given to me. I still have it, but I keep it safely locked away. _

_The following year, all had gone well. The NPP was doing well, if not better than before. I had also asked Jeena to marry me. She said yes, and we got married a month later. The next year, Jeena had a son. I was so overwhelmed with emotion, that I actually went to the top of the NPP building and shouted to the heavens, "I have a son!" Jeena said he looked a lot like me. It was true, he had the same orange hair that I had, but he had his mother's eyes. _

_During his childhood, I would always find him playing with Komainu, a good sign. As he grew older, Komainu grew closer to him, and further from me. I knew what this meant. So, not five months ago, I gave him the Prizmod-a device used to control the Spectrobes, the beings of light-for his seventeenth birthday (it was fixed so it can work in Wyterra). Today, he is now the Spectrobes Master, and a good one at that, even if he is just doing training simulations. Sometimes I wonder if the Krawl really are gone, or if more are outside of Nanairo, waiting._

_End report._

* * *

Rallen closed his laptop, having finished his daily report. He smiled at all of his memories from the glory days. Before, he was a childish, head-strong Spectrobe Master. Now, he was the responsible head of the NPP. He heard a tone for the video messager and pressed a button. A screen appeared in front of him, and the face of Jeena appeared. "Hey Jeena, how are things going?"

Jeena smiled at him, "The research is almost complete, in a few moments we should be able to create an artificial sun for the Fubuki system, allowing us to colonize Hyoga."

"Excellent work. So, when you're done today, how would you like to go to a romantic dinner with me to your favorite resturaunt?"

Jeena brightened up and said, "You know I would, but I have to work late tonight."

Rallen sighed and said, "Tomorrow then?"

Jeena smiled and said, "Deal."

Another tone sounded and Rallen said, "Another call, gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." Jeena blew a kiss to Rallen before ending the call. Rallen pressed the button again, activating the incoming message. The screen showed a boy of about seventeen, with crimson-orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, Derek, how are you?" Derek was indeed Rallen's son. Many believed that Derek was almost like his father; quick to act and impulsive, but not as childish.

"Everything looks nice and clear over Wyterra." Derek had recently been assigned to a surveillance mission over Wyterra. Rallen thought that if there were still any Krawl left, Wyterra would be the first place to look.

"Are you sure? Have you done all of the necessary scans?"

"Twice, sir. Nothing so far, but I'll do one more pass before returning to base."

Rallen thought for a moment and said, "No, Derek. This time, you'll do one more scan, then come back to Kollin."

Derek smiled and said, "Okay, I'll commence the scan and-" a red light flashed on the screen, and Derek pressed some buttons.

"What's wrong?" Rallen asked, concerned that something had gone wrong.

"Scans have picked up something on one of the pieces of ice orbiting Wyterra. It doesn't seem to be a distress signal, but I think I should check it out."

Rallen thought for a moment, and said, "Alright. I'll send a back-up unit just in case."

Derek nodded and said, "Okay, see you after."

The video clicked off and Rallen began to think more. 'He said the signal came from an ice shard orbiting Wyterra. But those ice shards were...' Rallen gasped in realization and contacted the NPP squad leader.

"Sir, what is it?"

"We're heading over to the Kaio system and find Derek." The squad leader looked surprised.

"We sir?"

"I think there might be trouble, so I'm going as well. I don't care what regulations and rules say, my son could be in danger."

The squad leader saluted, giving a "Yes, sir," before clicking off. Rallen went over to a sliding door and opened it, revealing his refurbished uniform. It had been re-sized to fit him, and Rallen said to himself, "If that signal is what I think it is, there's bound to be trouble." He fitted himself with the armor and raced down the halls to the launch bay.

* * *

Derek was flying in the ancient ship styled cruiser (the one used in Beyond the Portals). He had heard of the original ship that was the model for the cruiser, but thought it was another one of his father's stories. In his lap was Komainu, sound asleep. Komainu yawned and jumped to the co-pilot's seat.

"Glad you're awake. We got a signal from one of those ice shards orbiting Wyterra." Komainu looked through the screen, and saw their destination. Wyterra was a planet of great beauty, mostly due to it being not very modernized. Komainu noticed the pieces of ice orbiting the planet and began to growl.

"Whoa, take it easy there. Nothing's there, I think." He didn't always believe the stories his father told him, but one story he partly believed. It was about the shards of ice surrounding Wyterra, how they used to be a planetoid-size object called the Krawlosphere. Supposedly, Rallen and Jeena, with the help of the Ultimate Form Spectrobe Kaio, froze the Krawlosphere, turning it into ice and shattering it.

"It's just a story. Just a story."

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think. The story starts slow, but it will pick up, I promise. Also, there will be some danger scenes, and even a...never mind. R&R, PM, and see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, new chapter. Apparently, only two people read the first chapter, so either it was bad, or nobody reads Spectrobe fanfics anymore. Still, I'll continue. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2; The Krawl's Return

On the shards of ice surrounding Wyterra, it would almost seem peaceful. However, on one of the larger ice shards is a dark shadow. The shadow reforms, and the villain known as Krux appears. He has indeed survived the final battle (he actually does, it is shown after you complete the post-story mission. Also, in this story, because of he's part Krawl, it takes 10-15 years for him to age 1 year, so he still looks the same), and he ad been waiting twenty years. Twenty years to find not something, but someone. He placed a hand on the shard and said to himself, "Ah, there you are." He slowly raised his hand, lifting up a large darkened form as well. Once he had pulled the form out entirely, he released it, and it fell to the ground. The form reshaped and took the form of a blue man; Jado, a member of the High Krawl.

Jado gasped and looked up to see Krux, and said, "Master, you have freed me. I am eternally grateful. I swear never to betray you again."

"I hope you keep that promise, because I didn't just release you for just you." Jado was confused, but soon realized what he meant.

"The other High Krawl. You want them here as well." Krux nodded, making Jado gulp in terror. "Very well, I shall release them." Jado pressed his hands together, and began to chant under his breath. His body began to glow with colors of blue, red, green, and purple. Eventually, the glowing colors moved away from Jado's body, and began to take shape. The red became a large, red and yellow skinned man, with hair that seemed to be made of fire. The green became a sphere shaped humanoid, with green skin, red eyes, and a devilish smile. The purple became a female, almost humanoid figure, with purple hair, one section looking like a tendril. The three were confused for a moment due to their revival, but soon regained their composure after seeing Krux.

All four of them kneeled before their master, and Krux said, "We have waited twenty years, and now the time is right. Jado, Gelberus, Gronos, Maja; today, the Krawl shall return once again."

Maja was the first to stand, and said, "Master Krux, you said it has been twenty years. How are you to be sure that that Spectrobe Master Rallen is no longer around?"

The other High Krawl began to consider this as well, but Krux said, "Rallen is no longer a Spectrobe Master. Because of this long period of peace, the Nanairo system feels they no longer need a Spectrobe Master for protection." The High Krawl began to carry on about the destruction of the system, but were cut off by the sound of an approaching ship.

"You were saying?" Maja said to Krux. Krux shot a look at Maja, though it was hidden by his mask, and they hid themselves in the shadows. They observed the ship that was designed like the ancient ship as it landed on the chunk of the frozen Krawlosphere. The hatch opened, and a Komainu immediately ran out.

A voice called from inside the ship, "Komainu, stop. We're supposed to wait for back-up." A boy of about seventeen came out of the ship, and the High Krawl had surprised looks on their faces. He looked exactly like Rallen from all those years ago. He still had that same uniform, but a slightly different hairstyle. The boy ran out to the Komainu, which was clawing at the ground. "Hey, what's the matter? It's just a hunk of ice."

* * *

"Hey, what's the matter?" Derek asked Komainu, who was still scratching at the ground like a maniac. "It's just a hunk of ice." Laughter pierced the air, feminine laughter. Komainu jumped into the Prizmod, a clear sign of danger. Derek looked at his surroundings without turning, looking out of the corners of his eyes. There were some outcroppings of ice, big enough for someone to hide behind. Derek turned, and activated his blaster. It was standard issue, but very effective. He readied the blaster, in case of a surprise attack.

"Oh, my. What have we here?" Derek turned towards the voice, and saw a blue-black skinned man with a dark shape behind him.

"There's quite a fire in this one's spirit." Derek spun around, aiming the blaster at a man with red-yellow skin, with hair that seemed to be made of fire.

"A tasty snack, I'd be willing to bet." On his right was a green-yellow skinned, globe-shaped man, a huge smile on his face.

"Now, now you three," on his left was a purple skinned woman, with very odd hair, "let's not play with our food."

"No," all five of them turned to face a humanoid figure with a black cloak and a mask that seemed to glow from behind. "I want him captured, alive. We might benefit from having the Spectrobe Master in our possession."

"Then let me make the first move," the green skinned man said. He charged at Derek, who didn't flinch. Instead, Derek activated his glove equipment and hit him straight in the face. Due to its speed, and Derek's momentum and exertion of force, he was hit very hard. The man was sent flying, and landed 50 yards away. "Gah! What? I can't move!?" He was telling the truth, his entire body was paralyzed, only able to move his mouth and partly his fingers.

"You idiot!" the red skinned man shouted. "Brute force alone won't work." The man smirked at Derek, not even attempting to make a move. "Teamwork is the best way to go." Derek squinted at him, not sure of what he meant. A gurgling noise behind him got his attention, and he vaulted backwards. Below him, the blue man and the dark shape had tried to attack him, and Derek saw his chance. He disengaged his glove, reactivated his blaster, and fired at the man. The force of the blast sent the man flying and the dark figure dissipated. Derek landed and fired another shot at the red man. The force of the explosion was enough to knock him back, and Derek reactivated his glove, slamming it into the man's gut. The man was sent sprawling, and Derek turned to the last woman, activating his sword.

"Oh, my," the purple woman said, "your going to use a sword on me? Ha, I guess this'll be easier than I thought." Part of her hair began to extend, and eventually shot straight at him. Derek barely side-stepped it, then charged at her. "Too rash and unplanned," the woman said, retracting her tendril and firing it again at him. Derek vaulted over the tendril, bringing the sword down and pinning it to the ground. the woman cried out in pain, giving Derek his chance. Derek quickly removed the blade from her hair tendril, and raced towards her. The woman backed up, Derek following her. She was stopped by a large stone behind her, preventing her from backing up further, and leaving her to face Derek.

"Now, before I finish you, I want to know something. Its obvious you aren't human, so what are you?" She didn't react at first, but eventually, a smile crept onto her face. She began to chuckle at first, then broke out into maniacal laughter.

"Have you forgotten us already, Rallen?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused, then said, "My name is not Rallen. I am Derek Hikuzashi, current Spectrobe Master of the Nanairo system, member of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol, and son of Rallen." She looked at him with bewilderment, as if studying his face. Then once again, a smile and a chuckle.

"Oh, this is too good to be true. The two brats had a kid?" That realization set her off. She began to laugh like a maniac. Once finished, she sighed and said, "Okay, junior, I am Maja. Those three in a pile are Jado, Gelberus, and Gronos. We are the High Krawl."

Derek was taken aback by this, "High Krawl? But, they were just stories, tall tales." Laughter erupted from behind Derek, who turned to see the man in the black cloak.

"Tall tales? Stories? No, child, they are all too real." Derek was scared now.

"You, you're Krux," he said, shaking a little.

Krux chuckled again, and said, "Indeed, and you are a threat to me." Krux raised his own sword, a black long sword, and continued, "And any threat must be eliminated." With incredible speed, Krux thrust his sword towards Derek, who barely dodged in time. He checked his body, and saw his uniform had been torn, a large gash across his stomach. He touched it, and felt something wet. Blood. It wasn't enough to make him bleed to death, thankfully. Derek returned his attention to the fight and parried a slash from Krux. Derek was now terrified, and tried to run. His effort was in vain, as Maja's hair tendril wrapped around him and pulled him back to her.

She waved one finger in the air and said in a sing-song voice, "Uh uh uh, mustn't try to run." Derek struggled against her hold, but the tendril tightened even more. He stopped struggling once it became unbearable, and went limp.

Still conscious, he could barely breathe as he saw Krux approach him. He heard him say, "Goodbye, Spectrobe Master," as he raised his sword. A large explosion went off just to the left of Krux, causing Maja to lose her grip on Derek, and Krux to lose his sword. Derek dropped to the floor, and gasped for air. He looked up and saw about ten NPP officers along with Rallen.

"Krux," his father shouted. "Surrender, or prepare to be defeated." Krux threw back his head and laughed maniacally.

"You honestly think that you can defeat me. You no longer have the Prizmod." Suddenly,a long, spiked tail surrounded Krux, spikes to his throat.

"No, but I do." All eyes were on Derek, who stood next to his own Spikan (Derek insisted on reviving and training his own Spectrobes instead of inheriting his father's). "Spikan, stay alert," Derek said, slowly moving to the NPP officers. Once he was with his father, he activated his blaster and recalled Spikan. He kept the blaster trained on Krux, and said to his father, "Got here just in time."

"First things first," Rallen said, "these five need to be taken care of." At this, Krux extended his hands and threw out several black orbs. The moment the orbs touched the ground, they began to grow. Once they reached human height, they widened, reshaped themselves, until finally they showed their true forms: Krawl.

Krux, hands still up, released an odd powder from his robes and said, "Until next time Spectrobe Master." The powder turned into black mist, enveloping him and the High Krawl. Once it had cleared, they were gone, leaving the blaster fodders (like cannon fodder, throw aways, etc.) behind. The NPP officers raised their blasters and fired continuously at the Krawl, but with little effect. Derek activated the Prizmod, and summoned Zozane.

"Slice 'n' Dice."

Zozane began to spin at high velocity, eventually shooting through the entire Krawl hoard. Most took only one hit before falling, but they all fell in the end. After recalling Zozane, Derek turned to his father. "Dad, listen. It wasn't really my fault. Komainu-" Rallen raised a hand, silencing his son.

"I would love to hear your explanation, but not here. We're returning to the ship, now. When we get home, then you can start explaining."

Derek bowed his head and walked in the direction of the ship, not questioning his father. The other NPP officers followed Derek, returning to their own cruisers. Rallen stayed behind for a few minutes, looking around the surface of the ice. Once he looked at everything twice, he went back to his personal cruiser, and led the others back to Nanairo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I'm back for the time being. Huge thanks for Code-Emperor07 for the huge morale boost. I was also able to get a pre-owned Spectrobes Origins game...it gave an error. So, please excuse me while you read this so I can deal with my anger. R&R, PM, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3; Preparations

Derek, now safely back at NPP headquarters, was sitting on a bed in the infirmary. His injuries were minimal, but his father insisted on getting him checked up. While the doctor took his blood pressure, Jeena came running in and quickly asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Derek sighed and said, "It's nothing too big Mom, just a few bruises."

"That's not what I was concerned about. I meant who or what did this to you?"

"The Krawl." The two turned to see Rallen, having just entered the infirmary.

"Krawl? We defeated them, didn't we? We destroyed the Krawlosphere, and Krux was never found," Jeena said, worry in her voice.

"Well, I saw Krux and all four of the High Krawl together," Rallen said, sitting on the bed across from Derek. "And whatever they're planning can't be good."

The doctor removed the strap on Derek's arm and said, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hikuzashi, your boy is healthy as can be. Some bruising around his abdomen, along with a small gash, but nothing too serious." Derek opened his shirt, revealing his wound. Jeena gasped a little, and touched it causing Derek to wince a little.

Rallen looked at it and said, "Well, that might leave a scar. Something you can show off." Jeena shot Rallen a look, who raised his hands in defense.

Derek closed his shirt and said, "If the Krawl really are back, I want to be prepared." Jeena looked at her son and said, "I know how you feel, Derek. Really, I do. But the High Krawl are very different from the regular training simulations you've done." Derek's simulations were against digital Krawl. Derek had always thought that the Krawl were just stories and the simulators were a product of those stories.

But the High Krawl, they were something else.

The first three were pushovers, but those last two were tough. "I'm the Spectrobes Master now, Mom. I'm supposed to protect Nanairo from the Krawl. For the longest time, we have not seen a Krawl threat. Now, we have five of the most dangerous members of the Krawl threatening to destroy us. If we don't act now, we might not live to see the future." Derek stood up, slightly wincing. "The red, blue and green ones are easy, its that masked guy and the purple lady with the freaky hair I had trouble with, and they were teamed up."

Derek walked up to his father and said, "I treated them as stories, monsters that you created, which is why I lost. If I can prepare myself, then I'll have a better chance at beating them. Please, help me." Rallen closed his eyes in thought and sighed.

"Alright, I'll help. First, you're going to need better weapons, so go to the weapons department and ask for "Level X" technology, tell them Rallen sent you. Then, meet me at the simulator for combat training."

Jeena stepped forward and said, "Are you crazy?! Level X tech?! The last thing he needs are super weapons still in the experimental stage that could blow him up!"

"Mom, please. I need to get stronger. If this is what it takes, I'm taking it." Derek began to leave, but Jeena grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast, young man. You are not going to put yourself in danger, not so soon." Derek turned, forcing himself out of his mother's grip.

"Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore! I've passed every training simulation with perfect to near-perfect scores, learned to pilot my own cruiser, and managed to train my own Spectrobes." Derek was breathing heavily, and Jeena had slightly watery eyes. "I'm old enough to handle this. I'm not going to be alone, either. I have the Spectrobes with me, Komainu and my own trained ones too." Jeena stepped forward and hugged him, now beginning to cry.

"I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you to the Krawl."

Derek hugged back and said, "Mom, I'll be okay." Derek let go and smiled, "Trust me." Jeena nodded and released her son, allowing him to leave.

* * *

Derek arrived at the weapons department, but nobody was there. He called out, "Uh, hello? Rallen asked me to pick up some weapons?" He heard clattering behind some boxes and noticed a pair of robotic arms.

"Hang on," said a voice (honestly, I can't remember his name), "I'll be with you in a moment." The clattering got louder, and a small man appeared wearing a mechanical device with the metal arms attached. The man walked over to Derek with a box in his hands, and said, "Now, what did you say?"

"Rallen sent me to pick up 'Level X weapons'," Derek repeated. The man frowned, and set the box down.

"I'm afraid that those weapons are restricted for use. I'll have to speak with Commander Rallen before I can-"

"I sent him, and for a good reason too."

Derek turned to see his father, leaning on a stack of crates, and the man said, "Oh, Commander Rallen. I, uh, didn't think he was being serious. For what reason might this be?" Rallen stood straight and stepped forward.

"The High Krawl are back." The man gulped with terror and turned to the box he had set down. He opened it and took out a long, rectangular device, about the size of the Prizmod, the top of it having three colored squares; red, blue, and green. He handed it to Derek.

"I advise you not use them unless absolutely necessary. Place it on your right arm and it will activate." Derek did as instructed, and a few seconds after it wrapped around his arm, turning into a gauntlet. "Red is for the Ultra Glove, paralyzes any Krawl within a radius of 50 meters. Blue is for the Gamma Sword, cuts through every known substance, even diamond. And green is for the Super Blaster, 120 over 100 power, arc shot, range 15 meters." Derek looked at the gauntlet and touched the blue square and a large sword shot out from the front end of the gauntlet. It looked like a standard sword, but it was longer and the edges were serrated. Derek slowly moved the blade around, and could hear it humming with energy. He pressed the blue square again, and the blade retracted back into the gauntlet.

"The experimental name for it is Gauntlet X," the man said. "Using it too much can cause it to overload. When it overloads," he paused for a moment, then continued, "let's just say I hope you've learned to write left-handed." Derek swallowed, and nodded. "Alright, only when necessary." The man nodded and went back behind the boxes, the clattering continuing.

Rallen stepped forward and said, "Those weapons aren't going to be enough though, you also need to get your Spectrobes up to their evolved forms. What do you have right now?"

Derek thought for a moment and then said, "Spikan, Zozane, Aoba, Naguryu, Grildragos, and Vilamasta. Only one evolved Spectrobe in my entire team." Rallen nodded and said, "Follow me. We're going to get some minerals for them." Derek hurried over to his father's side, and walked at the same pace he did. They arrived at an elevator and stepped inside. Rallen pushed a button and they went up four floors. They stepped out and Rallen led Derek over to a door. He placed his hand on a scanner, and the door opened. Inside, there were multiple shelves with large boxes in each. Derek looked in some of them and found several red, green, and blue objects. Some were shaped like pyramids and bricks, while others were shaped like stars, crescents, and other odd shapes. Rallen was at a counter, talking with the man in charge.

Derek walked over to Rallen, and Rallen said, "Derek here needs some minerals to help train his Spectrobes." The man looked at Derek and said, "Very well, what do you need? We have just about every mineral available, including Flashium, Coronium, Aurorium, Platinum, Pearl, Sapphire, and more."

Derek thought for a moment and said, "I'm going to need some of each in the three basic minerals, some Platinums, maybe a Sapphire or two." The man exited the counter and went over to some of the boxes. He opened three, and took out about nine of each of the four mineral categories (C-pyramid, B-brick, A-crescent, and A+-star), three for each property, about five Platinum minerals, and two Sapphire minerals. The man went back to the counter and placed them all on the counter.

"Is this all?" Derek nodded, and the man tapped on a keypad. Once done, he said, "That will be 24,745 Gura (A/N: Why didn't they have this in the games?)." Rallen placed the money on the table, and the man took it. After giving him his change, Derek opened the Prizmod and activated the storage feature. He grabbed handfuls of minerals and dropped them into the Prizmod, which turned them all into data allowing them to be stored.

Once done, Rallen and Derek left, and Rallen said, "Okay, now go train your Spectrobes. Also," he looked around and pulled out a bag, then whispered, "take these." Derek took the bag and opened it. Inside were five oddly shaped minerals, looking like red and purple six-pointed stars. "Those are Evolve minerals," Rallen whispered. "I've been saving them for a while, and I still have more. Once you finish giving your Spectrobes the other minerals, feed them one each." Derek nodded and closed the bag.

"Okay," Rallen said in his normal voice, "head back to your cruiser, feed your Spectrobes, then head over to the simulators." Derek saluted and hurried to the hangar. Rallen watched as his son ran down the corridor and turned. He closed his eyes and said to himself, "Feels like only yesterday, I was giving him a grand tour of NPP Headquarters." He smiled at the memories of Derek running off to look at every machine, device, and piece of equipment with Komainu running after him, how Derek had watched him in the simulator for the first time, and when he secretly took Derek to the top of Headquarters at sunset. He slightly laughed as he remembered Jeena used the cruiser to surprise them. "Ah, those were the days." He opened his eyes and began to walk down the same corridor, heading for the simulator.

* * *

**Okay, so good chapter in my opinion. Don't worry, it picks up next chapter, I promise. R&R, PM, and Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I finally finished this chapter and I decided to update. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4; Krux's Message

Derek ran into the star-ship cruiser and immediately went down to the cargo bay. He went over to the Lab System, noticing Komainu atop the capsule of Aldous. Derek had never met Aldous, but he had seen pictures of him and heard stories from both his parents. Komainu woke up when he activated the Lab System, and leaped onto his shoulder. "Hey, Komainu," Derek said, scratching Komainu's chin. "Ready to help some friends evolve?" Komainu nuzzled into Derek's neck, and Derek said, "I'll take that as a yes." He activated the incubator function and placed the Prizmod into the data slot. He fed each of them one at a time, finding it easier than two at a time because they fought over minerals sometimes. Once he had fed them a suitable amount of minerals, he fed them an evolve mineral. When he had finished, he now had Spikanor, Zozanero, Aobasar, Naguzoro, Grildragos, and Vilanox. After returning them to his Prizmod, he retrieved it and placed it back on his arm. Komainu lept off his shoulder, back onto the capsule, and then onto the ground. "Alright, next stop the simulator." Derek raced out of the cruiser, Komainu close behind. He reached the simulator and opened it. The simulation had not started yet, so the inside was a circular metal room with a video screen on the far side. Rallen was already inside, sitting on the metal floor. He noticed Derek and Komainu, and stood up.

"Well, took you long enough." Derek smirked, and Rallen continued, "Alright, we'll start with the basic program, a few Krawl outside their vortexes plus one large vortex." Derek nodded, and activated the Prizmod. Komainu went inside, and he brought out Vilanox and Spikanor. Rallen pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. The simulator came to life, and the room changed into a mountainous path. A black vortex, completely black, appeared, as did a few Krawl: mostly Swars. Rallen stepped back, letting Derek handle the simulations himself.

Derek smirked, and activated the Super Blaster. He fired a single shot into the air, and it fell in an arc shape. The moment it impacted, both Derek and the Krawl were thrown back. Derek slammed against a rock. The Krawl, however, weren't so lucky, as the force of the blast disintegrated their bodies entirely. Rallen shielded himself from the oncoming debris of dust and rocks (they're designed to be like rocks, so it does hurt if you get hit by one). Derek was only slightly fazed, and he ran straight for the vortex, Spikanor and Vilanox coming out. He didn't enter the vortex's center with the Spectrobes, but he could see what was happening. His two Spectrobes faced off against three Swatwigs. He concentrated and commanded, "Spikanor, slam. Vilanox, Fire." As Vilanox fired a series of energy blasts at one of the Krawl, Spikanor jumped into the air and slammed his two bladed hands into the ground, hitting the other two. The Krawl were defeated and the black vortex dissipated. Derek recalled his Spectrobes as Rallen came over to him.

"Nice job. That blaster has more power than Jeena told me," he said, pointing at the gauntlet.

Derek breathed heavily, and said, "I just took out the ones outside the vortex. The Spectrobes did most of the work." He smiled as he looked at the Prizmod, but was caught off guard when the alarm sounded. Rallen and Derek looked up and saw the simulation began to flicker and fade. The metal room returned, and the red alarm lights were flashing.

Rallen activated the communicator on his left arm and had to shout over the alarm, "What's going on!?"

He listened to the head of security on the other line, "Incoming black vortexes sir! They aren't attacking, but they're in the sky. That's not all, though, we have an incoming transmission."

"I'm in the simulator, put it on screen!" The two turned to the screen and saw the screen flash to life, and Krux appeared.

_"People of Nanairo,"_ Krux said, apparently broadcasting it across the system, _"I am Krux, leader of the Krawl. For twenty years, the Krawl have never been seen. For twenty years, the Krawl have faded into stories. For twenty years, you have not needed a Spectrobe Master. Now, the Krawl have returned. Resistance is futile, and your Spectrobe Master can do nothing to stop us. However, there is one way to save your system. Bring me the Spectrobe Masters, the commander of your Planetary Patrol and his family, and Nanairo shall be spared. Resist, and you shall be devoured along with your solar system. Bring them to the planet Malik in the Hakaba system, and your homes shall be unscathed. You have 24 Kollin hours to make your choice." _

The video went black, and the alarms stopped. Derek was fuming, his hands clenching and unclenching. Rallen was tapping on his communicator and contacted Jeena. "Rallen," Jeena nearly shouted over the communicator, "did you see that message? The one from Krux?"

Rallen nodded and said, "Yeah, I saw it. Listen, I want you and Derek to go to my quarters, lock the doors, seal the windows, anything to prevent people from-"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, hold on!" Rallen was interrupted by Derek. "I am not going to play 'scared little kid', I am the Spectrobe Master! I should be going out to Malik right now!"

Rallen turned to Derek, and shouted, "Young man, I would let you go! However, I need you to protect your mother!"

"Hang on, why does he want Mom? She's not a Spectrobe Master, is she?"

"She was, she and I used the Cosmolink while on Wyterra. Therefore, she is in as much danger as you and I!"

"So why don't you protect her and let me go fight Krux?"

"Because you're not ready!" Rallen finished, breathing heavily.

Derek was shaking with anger, and said, "I am ready. You're just not giving me a chance." Derek turned and stormed to the simulator doors. Rallen followed close behind, and placed a hand on his shoulder just as he opened the door.

"No, Derek. I haven't given you a chance. I was trying to keep you safe." Derek turned, and Rallen continued, "I know that I haven't exactly been fair to you, even as a father. But right now, I'm telling you: the best thing for you to do is protecting your mother. She could be taken by angry or scared citizens, and be brought to Krux, giving him a huge advantage."

Derek fully turned and said, "I can handle this. Just give me a chance. Please?"

They were silent for a moment, and Rallen said, "Go."

Derek nodded and ran out of the simulator to his cruiser. He activated the cruiser and flew away from Kollin, and towards the Hakaba system portal.

* * *

Rallen ran straight for the commander's quarters, where Jeena should now be. He rounded a corner and stopped when he noticed that there were already some of the citizens in front of the door to his quarters, trying to bash open the door. He went behind a corner and activated his left hand compartment. He looked inside and saw that the complete Cosmolink was currently in place. Derek had the Prizmod, so naturally he kept the Cosmolink just in case another Spectrobe Master was needed. He looked back at the mob, noticing it had grown, and made his decision. He began to run down the hall, shouting as he went. This caused the mob to look back in surprise. He jumped into the air, causing everyone to dive to either side, and kicked open the door.

Jeena screamed in terror, but stopped when he noticed it was Rallen. He tossed her her half of the Cosmolink and said, "We need to go now! Kollin is no longer safe." The crowd started to regain their composure, and Rallen picked up Jeena.

"Rallen, what are you doing?!" Jeena shouted in surprise.

"Just trust me!" was his only reply. The crowd began to enter the room and Rallen ran for the opposite end of the room, which was entirely glass. He jumped through, breaking the glass and causing Jeena to scream. Rallen managed to shout "Aobasar!", and both his and Jeena's Aobasar Spectrobes came out. They mounted them, and began to fly away from NPP before Rallen shouted, "We need to go back! If we can get to the cruiser, we can leave Kollin and the angry citizens!"

Jeena shouted back as they turned around, "What about Derek? Where is he?"

Rallen was silent for a moment, before he said, "He went to the Hakaba system. I'm sorry, but he was angry at me. If I refused any more than I did, he would have left anyway."

Jeena sighed before saying, "Well then we're going to have to catch up to him." Rallen was surprised that she had said that instead of criticizing him. They arrived at the headquarter's hangar bay soon after and ran to Rallen's cruiser. They entered and sat at the controls, preparing to take off. Once the cruiser took off, a mob of Kollin citizens and even NPP officers came running in, and began to start their own cruisers. Rallen activated the main engines and the cruiser took off. Once above Kollin, a transmission came in and the squad leader's face appeared on the message screen.

_"Commander Rallen, I'm sorry we have to do this, but the people of Kollin have unanimously agreed that you, Derek and Jeena be taken to the Hakaba system. I'm sorry, sir._"

"Squad leader, that will not be necessary. Derek has already left for the system, as are we so we can engage and defeat Krux and the High Krawl. We would prefer if you didn't follow us so as to avoid major casualties."

The squad leader paused, and said, _"We will hold you to that sir. Good luck."_

The message cut and Jeena said, "I'll set a course for the Hakaba portal," and began to type in coordinates for the portal. Rallen steered the ship to the portal and activated the message system.

"Derek, are you there?"

Static for a moment, then, _"Father...ough...portal...cont...othe...side."_

The message was cut, and Rallen asked Jeena, "Did you catch any of that? The static made it hard to hear, but I think he said he was going through the portal."

Jeena nodded and said, "I believe he said that too, but everything else was static."

Rallen nodded and said, "Then let's go. For old time's sake?" He held out his hand to Jeena, who smiled and took it.

"For old time's sake."

Rallen smirked, turned to the portal and said, "Then hang on!" Rallen opened the throttle wide and they raced through the portal.

* * *

**Well, this is interesting. Trust me, the battle is only getting started. R&R, PM, and get ready.**


End file.
